I Wanna Get Better
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Continues immediately from the last chapter from the Aftermath of Princess Kenny! Thank you for all who have read, reviewed, etc. my previous story!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember, this story is a continuation of my 'The Aftermath of Princess Kenny' story!**_ P.s: Doesn't really matter if you read first part or not, but it does help you get into the minds of the characters a little more. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Clyde's Pov**

I still remember the day Kenny and Butters came out together, and how I felt that lump in my throat that would just not go down. I can't stop recalling the time when the boy with the orange parka held me in his arms after Cartman finished having his way with me. I felt totally safe and loved. Of course Kenny and I are still on speaking terms, but I try to avoid the couple as much as I possibly can, for my own sake and sanity. I can't help but feel like it should have been us together, put Butters with Cartman or anyone, but not Kenny! I have an hour of free period now, and I'm always found sitting under the large oak tree in the backyard of the school. My favourite sensation in the world? That feeling of a metallic blade against my soft skin, interrupted by the frosty breeze of winter. I'm greatful for the constant cold weather of South Park, that way my jacket could constantly cover the countless scars I've created underneath. I'm approached by my best friend, Craig. We don't even have to say two words to each other to have a good time, or understand how the other feels. I came out to Craig a couple years ago, long before Kenny and Butters became official. 'You would make him very happy.' I remember Craig telling me, one of the most heartfelt things he's ever said to me in his entire life.

Is Craig gay, I honestly have no idea. He's never been in a relationship since we started high school, and he's never had a conversation with me about one gender or sex period. The last person I wanted to see right now notices Craig and I, and makes their way towards us. "Hey guys. Butters and I are throwing a party at my place this weekend. Invite everyone you know!" I kept my gaze downward. "I-I'm not so sure what I'm –" "We'll be there. Not like we have anything better to do this weekend." Craig's interruption shocked me. Kenny happily left after our invitation confirmation. "Dude, why the fuck?!" "You have to get over him and show him that you don't give a damn. The only way you can do that is by being around him as much as you can." I didn't retaliate, because it doesn't end well if you try to argue with Craig. Last week he tied me to a tether pole by my underpants and left me there until I admitted he was right. There's a picture on facebook…but let's just forget about that for now.

**Kyle's Pov**

"Are you sure no one will find us in here?" I asked my boyfriend, who I once addressed as fatass. "Kyle, relax. No one uses the washrooms because the straight residents of South Park don't want anyone else watching their dick taking a piss." I chuckled at his sense of humor. "Ok. I guess that does make sense." Eve n though we are together, he is still the same old Cartman, and that is what I love the most. Blackmail that turned into real love. "Kyle?..." He asked nervously. I sighed. "Yes, Eric?" "Would you…suck my balls?" "You sure you still have the energy to take it? This would be my third time today." "Jesus Kahl, I'm not an old man!" I couldn't help but smile at his immaturity. "Alright, alright. But if you want it, you have to work for it." I smirked seductively. Nine year old me would be begging for me not to go through with this, giving my ex- sworn enemy what he wants, but seventeen year old me desperately wants to satisfy my boyfriend.

I slowly began by removing my mittens and jacket. "Wait – I want to see those beautiful curls of yours." I grumbled, defeated. "You know I hate my hair…" "How about this? You have sex with me without the hat off and I promise to give you a free haircut after school." I eyed him skeptically. Sure, we are in a serious relationship but he still likes to fuck with me mentally from time to time. "Ok. But if you make me look stupid then I'm totally ripping Clyde Frog's head off again." He smirked victoriously. "Sure, sure. You can trust me. Now remove those pants so I can get inside that tight little asshole of yours."

_He had me in the palm of his hands, crushing me until my bones turned to dust."So, what were you masturbating to, exactly? Remember, I better like your answer." "Thoughts of you."I replied with my head lowered. He looked taken aback, but only for a moment then burst into laughter. "You Jews really are sick, disgusting animals." I really wasn't in any position to be arguing right now, so I bit my tongue hard._

**Kenny's Pov**

Butters and I were greeted by my younger sister when we entered the door. I'm glad she's so fond of Butters, because I want her to approve of my significant other. We're immediately pulled into a bear hug. "So, should I make myself scarce for your party tonight?" She asked. Of course, this party was going to involve plenty of stupidity, weed, and alcohol. All the things I wouldn't want Karen around in a million years. "Do you have anywhere to go? If not, I could cancel it for tonight?" "No, no, it's fine! I could always sleep over at one of my friend's house. You've been working so hard lately with both or your jobs and your schoolwork on top of that, so I want you to have a goodnight." I smiled at her response. "Ok, let's see what food we could find in the cupboards that could pass off as decent snacks. Butters, it might be a good idea to call your parents and tell them you're staying over my house tonight to study."

**By the way, when some parts of the story are in italics along with these little **, that means something has happened in the past. Hope that clears things up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenny's Pov**

The guys and gals from our school all gathered around in my cramped little house. My parents were either gone or too stoned to realise I was throwing a party in the first place. No kid would dare tell their parents they were spending the evening at the McCormick's. This was a party for Butters and I, and all of our supporters were here tonight. It must have been only a couple of hours in and everyone was already drunk and stupid. Wasn't long until someone suggested we all play spin the bottle, probably a girl and of course plenty of guests participated. It was a pretty childish game, but whatever. I'll just roll with it. Butters and I only watched, because we didn't want to kiss anyone else but each other.

**Kyle's Pov**

"You sure you want to play, Cartman?" I asked him in private. He smiled back at me. "Of course, it only gives me an excuse to kiss you!" "There might be a chance you might not get me though, and considering all of the people playing, it's very likely that you will not…" "Kyle, are you forgetting who you are dealing with? I'm Eric Cartman, and I always get everything I want. If I want to rig the game so I get to kiss my precious Jew boy, then I sure as hell will. Now come here and give me a warm up kiss." We were in the bathroom, so everything was fine and secret. The only reason we were not yet out to everyone was to protect the other from being ridiculed. People were still probably far too immature to handle the fact that we were in a relationship, so we'll come out when we're good and ready. Besides, I don't understand why it should be everyone's business who is in love with who but the people involved. The only thing that's killing me is hiding it from Stan. I desperately want to sit Cartman down and beg me to let me tell Stan, and I really hope he takes it well. I hate hiding from my best friend.

**Clyde's Pov**

I glanced down at that stupid bottle with hatred. The only reason why I'm here is because Craig forced me to, but I know he's doing it for my own good. "So, whose going first?" Wendy asked with excitement. Of course she wanted to kiss Stan, and half of the people rolled their eyes. I couldn't be bothered. "This guy will!" Craig offered, wrapping an arm around me. I closed my eyes shut and kept my vomit from reaching the surface. "This is so sixth grade." "Clyde, stop being a motherfucking pussy and spin the god damn bottle!" of course it was fatass who directed that comment in my direction. "Fine. But I don't want to." I weakly spun the bottle, and it surprisingly spun around the circle more than once, considering the low amount of force I used to spin it. My eyes were still shut, I did not want to see whose lips were about to be pressed against mine in a mere matter of moments. 'Ooohs' and giggles from girls erupted and filled the room. Now I was intrigued. I looked at the bottle and realised it was actually pointing to my lifelong friend – Craig. "Well, don't be a chick, make out!" Kenny rubbed his hands together victoriously while I blushed.

Craig and I nervously inched towards the other, as if we were asking one another for permission to continue. I felt Craig's forceful lips pressed against mine, his hands cupping the back of my head and I stood there in shock. Obviously I closed my eyes and kissed back, not wanting to make myself or him look bad in public. I lost track of time until his lips were removed from mine, and I actually whimpered from the loss of contact. There was nothing more than I could do but sit there like a babbling idiot, and I could not deny how much I loved his dominion over me. Who was Kenny again?

**Kenny's Pov**

Spin the bottle was long forgotten over an hour ago, now everyone was around my place doing god knows what with each other. The highlights of the night were Craig kissing Clyde and Cartman kissing Kyle, easily. The girls came up with some stupid couple names that they called 'shipping' or whatever the fuck it was. Butters and I are called 'Bunny', Craig and Clyde are 'Cryde', and Kyle and Cartman are called 'Kyman'. I don't know, pretty stupid if you ask me. But I have some alone time with my little bunny locked up in my room with me. I had him pinned down to my bed with his hands tied against its posts. "Well, Chaos. Haven't you grown tired of trying to get away from me." One of our favourite things was foreplay, and we sure as hell know how to get into character. "I'll never surrender to you, Mysterion!" "It looks like you've caused more chaos than usual today, maybe I should properly punish you for your crimes, hm?" Of course he was in character and his face said no, but Butters begged "yes please". He was definitely due for a spanking.

Come Monday morning, no one could seem to get the party off of their mind, and apparently two boys together romantically is the best thing ever according to the girls. I wonder if any of them have tried anything with each other, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Being homosexual seems to be the norm in South Park. Considering all of the strange happenings we've experienced growing up in this small town, should homosexuality really be any stranger?

_And there you have the latest chapter! I'm so glad lots of people like these stories, and I really did not expect my first one to be as popular as it was, and that really gives me a lot of confidence in my writing. Thanks so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, really sorry for the long wait, I usually update much sooner! I have been feeling very sick lately so that is why updates have been slow. For the past month or so all I have been doing is sleeping and my body doesn't want to eat a lot of food. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good and __**don't forget to watch season 18 of South Park on September 24**__**th**__!__ :D_

**Craig's Pov**

I was slowly starting to remember what had happened the night before. All of the gossiping behind my back didn't help, either. "You can't run away from him forever, and eventually you'll have to tell him if you are interested or not, and then he has to tell you his opinion as well." My long time and good friend Token was the one and only person I would tell my deepest problems too. Tweek too, of course. He's harmless and would never hurt a fly, and Token would take a secret to the grave. I don't know what came over me. I'm neither interested in guys or girls, and in middle school I've only went out with a couple of girls so people would fuck off about the whole situation of me being single. I'd give the relationship a week or two week run then break it off, just to make a point. It's not something that I'm necessarily proud of, but Craig Tucker just doesn't get attached to anyone. It's almost as if I'm alien to love or affection. And based on what I did the previous night, I've never been so humiliated in my entire life. But…you won't tell anyone how I feel, right?

**Clyde's Pov**

He doesn't even want to look at me. Why should he? I'm nothing but a mistake that he made at a party. Sure, it was only a kiss but still. That single kiss meant so much at the time and it was clear to everyone in the room. I made sure to come early before all classes started, and I've been hanging out in this bathroom cubical ever since. Crying my eyes out. I have enough dignity to stop whenever someone else enters, but I can't hold them in for very long. "I know you're in there." A voice calls for me, and it's not a mocking tone. It's a very stern, almost fatherly tone. "Come out now and I might let you keep your underpants fully intact." It's Token. I slowly unlock the hatch and open the door a sliver. "It's almost lunchtime and you need to eat." His tone is very fatherly when he usually speaks to me, but I really need a friend like him. It's most likely because I'm the 'baby' of the group. He takes something out of his pocket which looks like pudding and a spoon. He opens the package up, dips the spoon in and holds the contents against my mouth. "Open." He commands me. It's never a good idea to go against Tokens orders, so I obey and swallow. I'm talking about the pudding, you sick freaks.

"Now, you still haven't told me why you're so upset." I let out a defeated sigh. "I-it's very difficult to talk about." I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and he commands me to open my mouth again for another spoonful of pudding. He smiles. "I'm sure it's not as horrible as you think." Token rubs one of my shoulders and I feel almost at ease. "Clyde, if you don't tell me what's wrong, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell Craig where you've been hiding." "No, no, please don't!" I fall to the floor and grab onto his ankle, then give him the wide, kicked puppy eyes. He never says no to me when I look at him like that, and his expression immediately melts. "I just want to know why you have been acting so strangely, the entire year you have been acting very strange." I collect my emotions and heave myself off the floor, letting myself have a seat on the closed toilet lid. I hold my breath, pull off my shirt and show him the marks on my body. There's more on my lower area, but I'm too shy to take my pants off.

**Cartman's Pov**

There was no place in the world I'd rather be than beside Kyle in my bed. He's sound asleep and as peaceful as a little baby, it makes me want to pull him closer and cuddle him. So I do. He's the only one who was able to look past my asshole ways and always find one small reason to forgive me, no matter what I've done to him. The only one I'll ever truly disclose my true feelings to, and the only one I'll show love towards. I plant a kiss on the top of his forehead. Hell, on our wedding day I'll surprise the shit out of him and convert to Judaism. He woke up and I brushed my hands through his red curls. He always purrs when I do that, and it's absolutely fucking adorable. Suddenly, he looks like he's in a lot of pain. "Kahl, what's wrong?" The name he was once so annoyed of has officially become his pet name. "I-it hurts so bad!" I whisper and pat his back to comfort him the best I can. "Please tell me what's wrong." He's sniffling and tears are flooding down his face. "Hospital, please!" I immediately dial the number needed.

_Ugh, I had this chapter written almost two days ago but my computer decided to be retarded and deleted half of everything I've written. Anyways, see you guys soon!_


End file.
